Selkie of the Sea
by AnnaBumbleby
Summary: In this story based of "The Song of The Sea", young David is left with his father and his mute sister, Hilda. When Hilda discovers her connection to the ocean, David and Hilda must discover Hilda's voice, and save the creatures of their seaside world before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: The Mural

The sounds of the water crashed against the side of the island that David called home. The three year old stood in the nursery in his bright blue pajamas, carrying a bucket of paint in hands.

The nursery was bare, with pale yellow walls and a creaky brown floorboard. David's blue bed was in one corner, while a crib was in the other corner. The crib that his baby sister would be occupying.

"Mum! I've got the paint!" David called. He tried to lift the bucket of creamy blue paint, but struggled with the weight.

"Oh, David, sweetie." His mother strode over to him. Her fluffy brown hair bounced as she walked. She wore a large white coat over her pregnant belly, and she hummed a tune as she hefted up the bucket, carrying it onto a tarp on the floor.

The wall stood before them, white and bare.

"Lemme try!" David exclaimed, picking a small brush. His mother gently guided his hand, swiftly painting strokes of blue across the canvas to be the ocean.

"_Between the here, between the now…" _His mother sung, her focus was on the canvas, but she had another thing in mind, a dark secret she withheld from her young boy.

"Will you try it with me?" His mother asked, turning to her son. A small white deerfox gently nuzzled against David, careful not to get in the paint. His name was Twig, and he was David's pet.

"Okay!" David exclaimed, smiling at his mother. "_Between the norf…" _He trailed off, not knowing how to continue. "I forget!" He smiled, with a little giggle.

"_Between the North, between the South." _His mother continued, holding her child's cheeks. He laughed.

"_Between the North, between the South!_" David echoed, giving his mother a bright smile. She kissed David on the cheek, as the bedroom door opened.

"Alright, you two." David's father, Marvin said, standing in the doorway. He was a bigger man, with curly teal hair. He was dressed in plaid PJ's. "Bedtime, finish up!"

"Dad! Look!" David exclaimed, pointing at the mural of art on the nursery wall. It was a picture of the ocean, with a rock in the middle. A woman stood on the rock, dressed in white. Her mouth was open, and music notes danced next to her. In the water was a seal, surrounded by other seals, as lights painted the sky above.

"The Selkie singing her song so that she can send all the fairies home across the sea!" David explained proudly. He ran over to the side with the seal and pointed at it. "And she's turning into a seal!"

"She's beautiful." David's dad remarked, gazing at his wife. He gently put his hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Alright sweetie, I think we should head to bed." David's mother spoke softly.

"But we have to finish it before Hilda comes!" David exclaimed. He wanted this mural for his new baby sister.

"We'll have time, won't we, Johanna?" Marvin lifted David in his arms with a smile.

"Yes, we will have plenty of time." Johanna smiled, striding over to David's bed.

Twig leapt onto David's bed, cuddling close to the boy. David giggled, petting his pet as his parents watched.

Johanna gasped sharply, her hands on her stomach. Marvin looked to her with concern.

"Johanna, are you alright?" He asked, his big hands gently holding his wife.

"I'm fine. It's fine!" Johanna insisted, giving a strained smile Marvin, who didn't look too convinced. "Are you cozy?" She asked her son, changing the topic.

"Mhm!" David smiled, nuzzled in his blue bed.

"Now, settle down. There's something I want to give you." Johanna took a large white shell from her heavy coat. It glistened in the soft lamplight.

"What is it?" David asked, his eyes were wide in wonder.

Johanna blew into the shell, replicating the tune she was singing earlier.

"This is an ancient shell that my mother gave me a long time ago." Johanna explained, holding it up for her son. "Hold it to your ear and listen."

David took the shell, putting it up to his ear. He heard the woosh of waves, but it wasn't coming from outside the house.  
"I can hear the sea!" David was excited, listening to the water.  
"That is the song of the sea." Johanna explained, a warm smile on her face. She tucked her son in, Marvin sat on the other side of the bed.

"Keep listening." His mother whispered, as the colors and sounds of the day faded, but not entirely. His mother continued her song, nurturing David to a sweet slumber.

"Mum…?" David mumbled, half asleep.

"Yes?" Johanna answered, still next to him.

"I can't wait for the baby to come." David said with a tired smile. "We're going to be best friends, aren't we?" He asked, looking at his mother.

"Of course. You will be the best big brother in the world." She replied, getting up from the bed. She tucked David in once more, finally pushing David to sleep.

He dozed in and out, always seeing his mother singing her song, her eyes closed, and in focus.

He opened his eyes, his mother standing by the door. She looked in pain, and held her pregnant stomach.

"Johanna?" Marvin's voice echoed.

"Mum…?" David asked, sitting up in his bed with concern.

"I'm...sorry." Johanna whispered, staring at her son over her shoulder. Streaks of white appeared in her hair, and slid down, as did tears on her cheeks.

"Johanna?!" Marvin called again, as Johanna let go of the door frame and ran.

"Mum…?" David asked once more, holding his shell close. His eyes softened. "Mum?!"

David waddled out, his father stood alone in the living room. Not entirely alone, however. He held a tiny baby in his hands.

"Where's Mu-" David was quieted by the soft sobbing of his father.

"This is your new baby sister, Hilda." Marvin replied, as David stared at the baby in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

The air was salty, and the scent tickled Hilda's nose. She gazed off at the shore, sitting down on a rotted log, next to her brother, David.  
He was sketching in his journal, not paying much mind to the small girl.  
She was used to it. She was five years old, and still couldn't talk. She wasn't sure why, she knew how. She understood words, but her voice wasn't there.  
The ocean waves rose and lifted, like the soft breathing of a mother. David was scribbling in his notebook, drawing a man on the soft canvas pages.  
He shivered from the salty wind, pulling his blue vest closer.  
Hilda breathed over his shoulder, trying to see what was on the paper. David furrowed his brow, holding his notebook closer.  
"For someone who can't talk, you sure are loud." David grumbled, turning to Hilda. She frowned, folding her arms.  
The small girl slid off the log, sand dusting her soft red dress. A tiny crab waddled up to her, and she smiled, holding her hand out to it.  
David stomped his foot on the crab, glaring at his sister. "You're getting all sandy!" He exclaimed, closing his notebook.  
Hilda frowned as her brother removed his foot. He didn't kill the crab, and it simply flipped onto his back.  
Smiling, Hilda used her hand to flip over the crab. It scurried to the ocean, in which Hilda watched.  
Her eyes were focused on the water, and a soft calling filled her ears. It seemed to beckon her near.  
She stood up, dusting her dress off and waddling towards the water. Her black boots imprinted the sand, as the tide splashed against them.  
The call drew near, before David grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water.  
"Are you crazy?" David exclaimed, his eyes narrowed. "You could've drowned!"  
He began to pull Hilda back to the shore, as Hilda stared at the water as they walked away.

Back at the house on the hill, on the balcony of the lighthouse that was attached to the cabin, Marvin stared at the ocean solemnly. He missed Johanna. But she was gone.  
"Dad! Hilda almost drowned!" David called, joining him on the balcony, still pulling Hilda's sleeve.  
No answer. Marvin was consumed in thought.  
"DAD!" David yelled. Marvin blinked, turning around. He smiled tiredly, seeing his children. David was frowning, and Hilda was smiling.  
"Ah, there's the birthday girl." Marvin said, ignoring David's comment, and scooping up little Hilda. "Happy birthday!"  
"Didn't you hear me?" David frowned, but decided to give it up, following Marvin down the stairs.  
"Hilda, your dress for your party is in your room, why don't you go get ready before grandma shows up." Marvin said, setting down Hilda, who retreated to her bedroom to get ready.

Hilda stood in her room, a small bedroom she shared with her brother. Her bed was opposite of David's and in the middle was an unfinished mural, painted by her mother and brother.  
Hilda placed her hand on a blue handprint next to the art.  
Her mother's handprint.  
Next to the large handprint was David's, which was now Hilda's size.  
Hilda wished she knew her mother, but had small mementos to remember her, specifically the chest that she left behind. It was David's but Hilda felt drawn to it.  
Hilda waddled over to the chest, where her dress was draped over. Hilda took the dress, but looked to the chest. It was always locked, and David always had the key. But he wasn't in the room…  
Hilda looked over to her brothers bed. She scurried over, and turned over his pillow. Perfect. He left a small key tied to the bedpost, carefully covered by the soft blue pillow.

Hilda was quiet and careful as she took the key. She was about to unlock the chest, when the bedroom door opened. She widened her eyes, hiding the key and grabbing her dress.  
"Don't put your stuff on that!" David exclaimed, running in. He stood in front of the chest, frowning. "Mom left that for me!" He said, scowling at the little girl.  
Hilda nodded frantically, grabbing her dress and retreating.

"Happy birthday dear Hilda, happy birthday to you!" Marvin, David and Grandma sang, as Hilda sat around her cake. She smiled, blowing out her candle, before David shoved her face into the cake.  
David laughed, as Marvin and Grandma were silent. Hilda laughed silently, wiping the cake off her face, and dress.  
"David! Her dress is ruined!" Grandma reprimanded. "Marvin, your children are both animals." She turned to her son, scowling. Her scowl brought out her wrinkles.  
"Mother-" Marvin was cut off.  
"No. Hilda can't talk and David doesn't know how to act." Grandma continued. "I understand it's been hard without Johanna, but get over her. It's been five years."  
Marvin was silent. "David, you and Hilda go to your rooms."  
"But dad!-" David protested.  
"Now!" Marvin exclaimed, pointing to the bedroom, causing the two to retreat to their room.

Hours later, the arguing between Grandma and Marvin had stopped, as Grandma went to lie down in the living room.  
David was asleep, but Hilda wasn't. The voice was back, calling her.  
She sat up, and felt around her neck for the key. She had attached it to a necklace after being shunned away.  
David slept like a rock, so this would be easy. She crawled out of bed, and unlocked the chest. On the top was shells, and a few of David's drawings. But underneath was a large shell.  
The call Hilda was hearing...was coming from the shell.  
She held it close to her ear and heard the singing of a woman.  
Hilda's mouth was open, and she wanted to exclaim, but no sound came out.  
She held the shell close to her heart, looking deeper into the chest.  
Photos of her mother. She was so beautiful! Her hair was long and brown, and she always wore a huge white coat over her clothes.  
Hilda smiled, looking at the photos as she reached into the chest. Her hand brushed against something incredibly soft.  
Hilda put the photo down, and looked into the chest. A fluffy white coat. Just like the one in the photo.  
She took it out, and noticed it was just her size. Grinning, Hilda put it on. It was glowing. She quickly scurried to the bathroom so the light didn't wake her brother.

Hilda stood in front of the bathroom mirror, her coat on and the shell. She held the shell close to her ear as the song floated through her ears. She was positive that was the voice calling her.  
The call of the sea.  
She quietly snuck out past her brother, father, and grandma, who all slept soundly. She toddled out, until she stood on the shore of the sea.

This was where she was supposed to be. She waddled into the water with her coat on, being led by fireflies, and with a flash of light, she had transformed.  
She was a small white seal. She swam in the ocean, alongside bigger seals that joined her.

The seconds and minutes in the water shortly turned to hours, as she swam around the cove where her home was nestled. She felt safe and comfortable, but eventually she grew tired. The seals led her to the shore, where she fell asleep, curled up in her coat and her head nestled in the sand.


	3. Chapter 3: The City

"Completely irresponsible!" Grandma exclaimed, pacing back and forth as she lectured Marvin.

Hilda was seated on the couch, dressed in warm layers of clothing, while David was forced to wear the same.

"Hilda has a cold now. She was washed up on the shore last night!" Grandma continued. "Where were you?"

"The pub-" Marvin was cut off by Grandma once more.

"You are risking their safety, all for what, your wife who isn't coming back?"

Marvin lowered his head, frowning as he looked away.

"You know what this means, don't you, Marvin." Grandma said slowly, causing Marvin to nod.

"No! I don't want to leave!" David protested, standing his ground in the doorway of their home.

Hilda was in the car, watching her brother from the car window. She frowned, knowing this was her fault. She sniffled, looking away from the window.

"Please don't make me go!" David yelled. Marvin sighed, picking his son up and carrying him to the car.

David sat in the seat next to Hilda, sniffling and sobbing, while Hilda was quiet.

The car drove away, leaving the peaceful lighthouse behind.

They had to ride a ferry to get to the mainland, and were allowed to step outside the car.

David stood on the upper deck, watching the lighthouse fade away, while Hilda peered at the water from the car.

Grandma didn't let her out, and for good reason.

"What's wrong, boy?" The captain spoke to David. He was a tall, dark skinned man. He was bald, but wore a hat on his head.

"Dad just… left us. He got rid of us." David gripped the cold, metal railing tightly.

"Well, yes. I know your grandmother. She'll take good care of ya." The man replied.

"I guess…"

The car swerved off the ferry, and onto the mainland. They got farther and farther from the ocean, before Grandma pulled up to an apartment in the middle of the city.

It was a large flat, with no backyard, and the only view was of more buildings.

David frowned as he brought Hilda and his own luggage in.

When he finally was done, he turned around to see Hilda holding the shell that his mother left him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, reaching for it.

Hilda panicked, and spit on it, holding it close.

"Ew… Fine." David frowned, sitting down on his new bed, glaring at his sister.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

Memories and dreams swirled in Hilda's head. She heard singing. The singing of her dear, sweet, mother. She never met her, she was gone by the time Hilda was born.

But her voice rang clear as a bell.

_Between the north, between the south.__Between the here, between the now._

It was a familiar song, one that Hilda sung in her dreams.

This dream was no different. She woke up in her dreamscape, floating.

She wore her fluffy white coat, and alongside her swam a seal.

Her mum.

The seal swam up, her head brushing the surface water, and when her head left the water, a beautiful face, with a head of fluffy brown hair, raised.

Despite wet hair, her hair was silky and soft.

She was human, and her smooth hands pulled Hilda from the water.

She was held close in a hug as the song continued.

_Between the here, between the now._

It was such a shame that Hilda had to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4: The Elves

Hilda woke up on the bed in her new bedroom. The room was dim, and smelled of hard candy. She crawled into the living room.

It took a moment for Hilda's eyes to adjust, and she noticed her grandma sitting on a rocking recliner across from the sofa, where David sat, scribbling in his notebook.

Hilda nudged him with her foot, and he turned, glaring daggers into his sister.

"This is all your fault!" David whispered, folding his arms. Hilda frowned, pointing to David's luggage, where the shell rested.

"No. That's mine." David replied, snatching it up. He got off the recliner and looked outside. "I'm not staying here."

His comment got Hilda's attention, and she looked outside as well.

The city was smoggy, and they couldn't even see the sky due to the buildings.

"You're not coming." David said, filling his backpack with snacks. Hilda protested, pulling on the back of David's coat.

"Hilda! No!" David nearly shouted, which oddly didn't wake grandma. But the little girl was determined. She poked at David until he sighed.  
"FINE!" David snapped, pulling out a leash from his backpack. He had used this on her when she was younger to keep her from wandering off. It was like a harness, with a leash that he could retract in. Hilda put it on, knowing she wouldn't be allowed to go without it.

"You're staying at least five feet away from me at all times, or I'm giving you to the police officers." David said, as the two snuck out of the house.

David had his nose in a map of the city, while Hilda held the shell, without her brothers permission.

"This way should be the way to the docks." David mumbled, nearly running into a telephone pole. He looked back, seeing Hilda with the shell. She quickly sneezed on it, to which he sighed and let her have it.

Hilda blew into the shell, causing a beautiful melody. The song David's mother sang to him. He gasped, staring at his sister in confusion.

"How do you know that song?" He asked. Hilda couldn't speak, so she simply nodded slowly.

Both were cut off by rapid flapping, drawing their attention to a large tree in the middle of the town.

David shrugged, turning to leave, but Hilda was gone. She detached from the harness, and waddled towards the tree.

"Hilda!" David groaned, following behind.

At the base of the tree was a small door, and Hilda had crawled inside. She found a small town, with tiny houses, and even tinier creatures. They were pale white, and mostly wore red and red pointy hats. Most cowered and hid from the human, but one stopped, watching the giant walk past them.

"Hello!" The one greeted, causing Hilda to stop. She glanced around, before feeling an itching on her hand. She stayed still, noticing a tiny little creature on her palm.

"This energy!" Another creature said softly, as more began to emerge from their homes.

"Could it be?"

"No, far too young!"

"But remember! The Selkie was expecting!"  
Hilda didn't know what these tiny people were talking about, but the one on her hand seemed nice. He could sense her confusion, and smiled softly.

"Yes, this one is very young. She hasn't even sung her song yet."

"But then how can she save us?" One of the tiny people said. He wore a sash, and held a tiny cat.

"This coat!" One exclaimed.

Hilda turned, hoping to see her white coat from the lighthouse, but instead was greeted by a large fur coat, carried by nearly all of the tiny people.

They attempted to wrap it around her, but alas, it didn't work.

David followed his sister, crawling through bushes to reach a small hole in the side of the tree, marked off by a tiny door. NO HUMANZ. It read, scribbled in tree sap.

David winced, making note to not touch the sap, as he pushed open the little door. A tunnel led to the center, and on the sides of the tunnel were small pictures, drawn with paint.

Was that….?

A mural on the side of the tunnel, that depicted the woman on his bedroom wall. His mother. Tears welled up in David's eyes, as he quickly crawled through the tunnel, stopping at a curtain concealing the rest of the inside of the tree.

"We found a selkie coat, and a selkie herself!" The tiny people said, trying to fit the coat on Hilda, who glanced around, confusion rising.

"Hey! Hands off her!" David shouted, jumping out of the tunnel. Loud flapping and scurrying echoed the inside of the tree, as the tiny people rushed at David on top of birds and bunnies.

Hilda reached her hand out to protest, but the tiny people insisted, protecting Hilda.

"Let go of my sister!" David yelled, blocking his face from the attacks. He looked around the area, and noticed all the houses. He lunged behind a small area of houses, making sure to not squish the houses, but still able to hide his face.

"What do you want with the selkie?" The one on Hilda's hand asked, his arms folded.

"Selkie?" David was quiet, his mind jumping back to the night his mother left. The selkie on the wall. Could his sister be…? No. She was just dumb old Hilda.

"Yes, this girl is a selkie. Possibly the last of her kind." One of the tiny people replied, still trying to pull the coat over Hilda.

"She is…?" David was quiet, and stood up. The birds and rabbits stopped, as Hilda had gotten up, and discarded the coat, running over to David. She held his hand, shaking her head at the tiny people.

"_When you play this song into the shell, you will know I am with you._


	5. Chapter 5: The Well

"So my sister is really a selkie?" David asked, as the tiny elves untied him, while Hilda sat on a moss covered rock, nodding slowly.

The tiny elves scurried to their small houses, as David stood up.

"Yes, but she needs her true coat." A small elf said, looking up and down David.

"He's a human!" One gasped, screaming, as she ran into her home.

"You just noticed…?" David frowned, standing up.

"You can't take the selkie away from us! We need her to save us!" One elf said, charging at David.

Hilda protested silently, shaking her head at the elves as she took David's hand.

"Hilda, what is it?" David turned, shaking an elf off his jeans.

Hilda coughed, and all the sudden, a small strand of her blue hair turned snow white.

David looked concerned, as his sister crumpled into his arms.

"Hilda?! What's going on?" David asked frantically.

"She needs her coat." One elf said, as they began to circle Hilda, who shivered.

"Her coat? It must be back home." David frowned, and stood up. "Hilda, let's go."

Hilda nodded, weakly rising to her feet. She began to follow her brother out back into the city.

David and Hilda sat in the back of the city bus, Hilda holding the shell in her tiny hands.

"How can you be a selkie if you can't talk?" David asked, frowning at his sister. "Nevermind, don't answer."

David sighed, and looked out the window of the bus. So many questions raced in his head. How was Hilda a selkie? Could that mean…

"Last stop!" The bus driver called, and David blinked into reality.

The bus was pulled in front of the countryside, where the fields could be seen, stretching all the way out to the dark blue ocean. The two got off, as the bus rode away.  
Oddly enough, the driver didn't question the two children. David smiled to himself. Good.

As the cold wind blew over the countryside, Hilda glanced up to David, frowning slightly.

She seemed to be concerned on their current plan, and sniffled, her white hair glowing.

"We'll get you home soon." David promised, holding Hilda's hand, as the two began to walk towards the distant ocean.

Hours passed, and the scent of rain danced in the air, as Hilda glanced up, her eyes wide.

"We need a shelter." David said, glancing around. All that he could see was an old well house, seemingly connected to an abandoned farm.

As they walked, David heard rustling behind him. He gasped, quickly turning.

He was met with a deerfox, about the size of a large dog. It was snowwhite, and the long antlers shone in the muggy day.

"What the-" David gasped, putting Hilda behind him.

Hilda, however, gazed at the deerfox in wonder. She waddled up, her arms out.

"Hilda! No!" David shouted, as the deerfox gently lowered its head.

Instead of hurting the small girl, the deerfox gently nuzzled Hilda, who gently felt up its antlers.

"Hilda… what the…" David was in shock, as the deerfox slowly walked up to David, and rested its head in David's hands.

This wasn't a normal creature.

David had read about Deerfox, and they were written as legendary predators, from a time long before selkies.

But this one, seemed to want to guard over the children.

David pet the soft white fur of the deerfox, and wondered what they should call him.

Hilda seemed to read David's mind, as she pointed at an old twig from the bushes that this deerfox emerged from.

"Twig?" David asked out loud.

Hilda nodded, pointing to Twig's antlers.

"Strong as branches, yet gentle as a twig." David smiled.

Hilda smiled back, but sneezed, another strand of hair turning white.

David widened his eyes, looking to the well house.

Twig lowered his head, nodding to Hilda. She gently took hold of his antlers, and the mighty deerfox lifted his head, hoisting the young girl to his back, before doing the same to David.

Twig ran to the well house, and laid down, so the two could get off.

David held his sister, entering the small room, and looking around for firewood.

Twig lowered his head, walking into the rounded room. The floor was stone, and in the middle, was the well.

It had no borders, and seemed to be an endless hole of water. The walls of the house were wood, with the floor being made of rock. Along the walls of the house were drawings of seals.

David paid no mind, as he tried to find wood for the barren fireplace in the back of the house.

He was so focused, he paid little mind to Hilda, who gazed into the well.

Twig noticed, glancing at the girl in curiosity.

_Sploosh_.

Twig jumped up, glancing into the hole. Hilda was gone. The deerfox made a noise of shock, as he nudged at David.

"Sorry, Twig. I'm a little focused right now." David said, holding two sticks, and trying to start a fire.

Twig was desperate, and bit onto the back of David's vest, turning him to the well.

"What? No!" David gasped, staring at the dark waters. He was always scared of the ocean, and didn't understand why Twig was doing this. He glanced around, and the realization hit him.

David had no time to react, as Twig threw him into the well, lunging in with him.

David was frozen in shock, as he saw Twig's hooves pushing him deeper into the water.  
This was it. David was going to drown here, as well as his sister.

The water got darker, and David closed his eyes tightly.

Air hit David, and he gasped, paddling to keep himself afloat.

Twig pushed him up, and David gasped once more, finding the two were at the bottom of the well.

The walls were a natural dark blue, and a stone staircase flanked them.

Wooden boats, long since abandoned, floated over the dark water.

Twig pushed David onto one, while he paddled under the water, and began to push the boat towards the staircase.

As David climbed onto the stone staircase, he looked up the towering steps, and sighed."Hilda, I'm going to save you." He said softly, as Twig walked alongside him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Storyteller

David walked along the stony path, as the moon shone down, through some unknown lightsource, the large deerfox trotting alongside him.

As they watched, the moon reflected along the water, giving the walls a bright shine.

David didn't look, but a mural of a selkie was painted along the side. She was in her human form, and sung, creatures surrounding her.

Twig made a noise, and lifted David up, using his teeth to pick him up, and placed him onto his back.

They travelled quite a bit, for an underground cavern, the sound of the well water splashing alondeside the stone walls.

At last, Twig bellowed, and lowered his head, making David slide off.

They found themselves staring up at a large door, in which Twig pushed open.

Inside the door was a large, elaborate library, with books as far as the eyes could see.

"Hello?" David called, his voice bouncing off the walls.

Silence, but then the quiet rustle of paper.

"A human?" A female voice said, to which David looked around for, but couldn't see.

The library was very dark, only lit up by the faint moonlight that shone through a skylight above the middle of the room.

"I'm trying to find my sister." David said, looking towards the voice.

A figure dropped down in front of David, a caped woman, dressed in black. She had black hair, with pale purple tips. She craned her head at David, and then looked to Twig, who was slightly taller than her.

"What's a human doing here?" She asked, circling David and Twig.

"You're not a human?" David asked, to which the woman shook her head.

"I'm a Seanchai." The woman said, twirling the tip of her hair on her fingertips.

"I think I read about you! In my mum's books!" David gasped, to which the Seanchai tilted her head.

"Hmm." The librarian smirked at David, taking a book from the shelf. "Care to read a page?"

David nodded, as a large book laid in his arms.

The tale of the Marra. David lifted a page, and the Seanchai began to narrate, without seeing the page.

_Long ago, faires walked the earth, invisible to the human eye. _

_Those lucky enough to hear one was rumored to have great luck._

_One such fairy was a great witch named Victoria Van Gale. She was known for her control over the weather._

_She also harbored a group of evil spirits, called the Marra._

_The Marra were in charge of giving humans nightmares, and they would feed off the fear._

_All but one._

_She was a graceful Marra at heart, but fierce and strong. _

_She had a golden tongue, which she used to lie about the nightmares she had given to humans._

_When in reality, she had been giving humans wondeful dreams._

_Praised by many, the other Marra had been noticing their nightmares weren't scaring humans as much as they used to, while the dreammaker hadn't complained._

_The Marra followed dream maker, to find out what she was doing._

_They were disgusted, and raced to Victoria._

_Naturally, Victoria was upset, and she summoned dream maker to her cottage, atop the tallest peak in the wilderness._

_Dream maker tried to defend herself, but Victoria didn't listen._

_She pulled the Marra to the ocean and chained her to the side of a mountain, and using her elemental powers, turned her into rock._

_The rock grew into the mountain, growing larger until it looked like a carving made of stone._

_Legends say that the heavy flow of the tides is her tears, forever staining the beach._

The Librarian closed the book, and David was quiet, his lip quivering.

"So this Victoria cursed her own kin, because she was making dreams?" David asked softly, looking up to the Seanchai, who put the book back on the shelf.

"Every fairy has a purpose." She replied briskly. "Just like that sister of yours."

"My sister?" David gasped. "Where is she?"

"Victoria's house." The Seanchai replied softly, taking another book. "Lucky for you, we're at the base of her mountain."

"I have to get to her. She's not doing well." David said, climbing onto the back of Twig.

"Well, you need her coat." She replied, putting one hand on her hip, the other hand holding up the book.

"Her coat! The one my Grandma found her in!" David gasped. "I need to get back to my house once I find her."

Twig turned to the door, but David turned around.

"Hey, uh. Can I ask you one more thing?" David eyed the book, and the Seanchai nodded, opening the pages.

"_Johanna, please." _

"_I'm sorry, Marvin. I have to go."  
_"_What about David! The baby? Me?!"  
_"_I love you."_

"_Dad?"_

"_David, meet your new sister, Hilda."_

"_Where's mum?"_

"_..."_


End file.
